Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ Löschdiskussion Jedipedia:Baustelle der Woche *' ' *' ' Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 20. April 2009 bis zum 27. April 2009 Ich denke hier muss ich nicht viel sagen. Man gucke sich nur mal die Versionsgeschichte an, wo man sieht, dass in den letzten 52 Wochen nur 4 (!) Baustellen nominiert worden, davon die letzte noch im Jahr 2008. Ich meine, die Idee, dass man einen Artikel vorschlägt und andere den dann verbessern, mag in der Theorie super-mega-großartig sein, in der Praxis ist dieses Konzept jedoch gnadenlos gescheitert, weshalb ich wirklich keinen Grund mehr sehe, diese unnötige Seite zu behalten. Die Baustellen-Kat scheint mir, wenn auch verbesserungswürdig, ganz gut zu laufen, weshalb es wirklich keinen Grund gibt, das hier noch zu behalten, daher löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin ganz DMKs Meinung. Die Seite ist wirklich untergegangen, was man ja an der Versionsgeschichte sieht. Wenn die Seite nicht benutzt wird, sollte sie '''gelöscht' werden. --Kal's Holonetz 17:14, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo, mir war diese Seite schon damals zu meiner angedachten Qualitätsoffensive ein Dorn im Auge. Ich finde, wir haben viele "private" Projektseiten, die da wesentlich besser funktionieren. „Gnadenlos gescheitert“ würde ich das aber alles andere als sehen, da trifft es doch wohl eher nur die Infitinies, die hier wohl keiner mag. Daher bin ich aus einem etwas anderen Grund dafür, die rauszuhauen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Diese Projektseite ist alles andere als „gnadenlos gescheitert“. Die Tatsache, dass lediglich 4 Baustellen in den letzten 52 Wochen nominiert wurden, mag zwar niederschmetternd sein, aber es gibt auch die andere Seite und zudem hat diese mangelnde Nominierung einen ganz anderen Grund, der nichts mit der Baustelle an sich zu tun hat. Der Artikel Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY) wurde kurz nach seiner Aufstellung zur Baustelle der Woche am 11. August 2007 stark erweitert, sodass er bereits am 19. August 2007 von E.B den Text bekommen hatte, der auch heute noch in leicht veränderter Form im Artikel steht. Dif Scaur war zwar nicht mehr als Baustelle der Woche aufgestellt, als er Ende November 2007 von Garm Bel Iblis generalüberholt wurde, doch kurz zuvor war er noch als solche gekennzeichnet. Der Artikel zur Schlacht von Cerea wurde während seiner Zeit als Baustelle der Woche leicht verändert und von seiner Stub-Vorlage befreit, auch wenn dafür nicht sehr viel gemacht werden musste. Die Infinities werden offenbar sehr wohl gemocht, denn nur ein Tag (!), nachdem der Artikel als Baustelle der Woche auf der Portal-Seite erschien, wurde er von Daritha generalüberholt und auf seine heutige, sehr akzeptable Form gebracht. Der Artikel zu den Infinities ist keine Baustelle mehr. Dass er immer noch als eine solche gilt, liegt einfach daran, dass sich niemand dafür verantwortlich fühlt, neue Baustellen der Wochen aufzustellen. Außerdem wurde das Prinzip recht missverstanden. Eigentlich sollten nur Artikel aufgestellt werden, die nur aus einem Satz oder so bestehen. Aber es wurden auch Schlacht von Coruscant, Schlacht von Hypori, Rebellen-Allianz, Galaktische Republik, Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und noch einige weitere solcher Artikel aufgestellt, die an sich schon recht lang waren, doch irgendwelche andere Mängel aufwiesen. Ohne jetzt alle Artikel kontrolliert zu haben, habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Projektseite gerade bei den Artikeln weitergeholfen hat, die vorher nur aus einem Satz bestanden und deshalb schon gar nicht als Artikel angesehen werden konnte. Die Aufstellung der Baustelle der Woche müsste weiter gehen, denn die letzte Baustelle wurde sehr schnell ausgemerzt, und seither liegt das Projekt brach. Wenn das Interesse zur Aufstellung einer Baustelle wieder zurückkehrt und nur Stubs mit extrem wenigen Sätzen aufgestellt werden, empfinde ich die Projektseite als durchaus sinnvoll und behaltenswert. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:33, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gegenvorschlag (Baustelle des Monats) Da ich mir nochmal etwas Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, würde ich gerne einen Gegenvorschlag hervorbringen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn man es einfach in eine Baustelle des Monats umändern würde? Ich wäre der Meinung, dass man so auch größere Artikel, wie etwa ehemals lesenswert/exzellente schnell wieder auf einen entsprechenden Zustand bringen könnte. Grundlegend würden große Artikel auch das Teamplay untereinander verstärken, nicht nur, dass es meiner Meinung nach mehr bringen würde, Artikel über einen größeren Zeitraum zu bearbeiten, da so die Teilnehmerzahl wohl automatisch höher liegen würde. Ich fände es sogar mal Wert auszuprobieren, ob man bei solchen Artikeln nicht auch Neueinsteiger ranzuführen versucht.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:28, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Neueinsteiger werden sich wohl kaum, an einem ehemals exzellenten oder lesenswerten Artikel versuchen. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, wissen Neueinsteiger noch nicht so genau, wie sie Artikel zu schreiben haben, weshalb es vielleicht auch nicht ganz im unseren Interesse sein kann, dass sich neue Benutzer an diese Artikel hermachen. Ich habe ja oben geschrieben, dass die Baustelle der Woche in der Vergangenheit von einigen Benutzern missverstanden wurde, weil manchmal auch sehr lange Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt wurden. Meiner Meinung nach sollten eigentlich nur Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt werden, die richtig winzig sind, so in der Länge von etwa ein bis höchstens fünf Sätze. Die Chance, dass Neueinsteiger über Informationen verfügen, die noch nicht im Artikel sind, sind da relativ hoch, zumindest viel höher als bei einem ehemals ausgezeichneten. Andererseits ist die Chance sehr gering, dass neue Benutzer an so kurzen Artikeln etwas kaputt machen können oder anderweitig etwas tun, was nicht im Interesse des ursprünglichen Autors liegt. Autoren von Stubs beobachten diese ja nicht, ehemalige exzellente oder lesenswerte Artikel haben aber ganz bestimmt einen Autor, der seine Artikel auch beobachtet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:46, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gut, mir war klar dass das als Antwort kommt - schließt allerdings noch nicht aus, dass längere Artikel von Stammnutzern bearbeitet werden. Das mit dieser Stub-Geschichte halte ich für nicht interessant, da die meisten Stubs sich durch digitale Quellen im Nu ausmerzen lassen, wieso dann einen solchen Artikel umständlich nominieren? Für mich persönlich würde sich eine Baustelle der Woche/Monat nur lohnen, wenn man auf gegenseitige Hilfe angewiesen ist, zum Beispiel wenn Artikel über mehrere Ären gehen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Stubs lassen sich zwar in den meisten Fällen schnell ausmerzen, aber wie schnell geschieht es in der Praxis? Es gibt richtig alte Stubs hier und das sind nicht zu wenige. Außerdem gibt es seit der Portal-Neugestaltung keine Plattform mehr für die Baustelle der Woche und darum können potenziell Interessierte kaum auf die Baustelle aufmerksam gemacht werden. Man müsste erst wieder einen Platz dafür schaffen. Stammbenutzer werden sich wohl kaum um eine Baustelle kümmern, da sie ja meistens ihr Themengebiet durcharbeiten. Vielleicht erbarmen sie sich, wenn ein Stub gerade in diesem Themengebiet liegt, aber ansonsten zeigt die Realität ja, dass sich Stammbenutzer nur sehr selten für Stubs verantwortlich fühlen. Und wie oben schon geschrieben, habe ich die bisherigen Baustellen mal angeguckt und es gibt Beispiele, wo kurze Artikel durch die Kennzeichnung als Baustelle an Inhalt gewonnen haben, längere Artikel wurde jedoch nicht signifikant verbessert. Umständlich nominieren? Es gibt in diesem Sinn eigentlich keine Nominierung, denn die Artikel werden einfach als Baustelle der Woche eingetragen und fertig.--Anakin Skywalker 19:38, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Ziel der BDW war, jede Woche einen schlechten Artikel zu einem ganz ordentlichen zu machen. Dies ist in einem Jahr ein paar Mal gelungen, was man finde ich absolut als gescheitert nennen kann. Für so eine geringe Quote brauchen wir so etwas definitiv nicht zu behalten. Des Weiteren sehe ich absolut nicht, was daran besser wäre, statt einer Woche einen Monat zu benutzen. Die Baustellen bleiben eine Leiche und gehjören gelöscht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Nutzen darin, die Woche durch einen Monat zu ersetzen. Wie DMK schon sagte, ist die Erfolgsbilanz der Baustelle der Woche so gering, dass sie nicht mehr tragbar ist. Es ist zwar schön, dass einige Artikel durch dieses Projekt verbessert wurden, aber das rechtfertigt immer noch nicht das Behalten. Selbst wenn – wie Ani vorschlägt – nur Stubs in das Projekt aufgenommen würden, wäre das Interesse kaum höher als jetzt. Ich habe längerfristig die Verbesserung von ein paar Artikeln ins Auge gefasst, die entweder Stubs oder unvollständig sind. Ob diese nun als Baustelle aufgestellt würden oder nicht, ich würde keinen Tag früher mit der Überarbeitung beginnen. So meine ich, denken auch viele andere Benutzer. Das Projekt „Baustelle“ hat ausgedient. Vielleicht finden wir in nächster Zeit einen Ersatz oder ähnliches – auch für Neueinsteiger, wie Ani meint. 12:12, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich fand die Idee der Baustelle nicht schlecht und ich habe mir auch immmer die Artikel angeguckt, die aufgestellt waren, nur hatte ich entweder keine Quelle dazu oder ich wollte keine dutzende Bücher durchsuchen. Aber das ist eigentlich egal, weil ich finde, dass sie wenig Nutzen hat, seitdem das Jedipedia:Portal so untergegangen und mit diesem Leserportal ersetzt wurde. Da kann man direkt das ganze Portal löschen, weil es überhaupt keinen schnellen und sinnvollen Zugriff mehr zu dem Portal gibt, wo auch die Baustelle präsentiert wird. Ich nehme aber mal an es wird nicht gelöscht und da sehe ich keinen plausiblen Grund die Baustelle der Woche zu löschen, da sie keinen Platz wegnimmt und ohne das Portal vollkommen leer wäre. Reingeschaut habe ich da immer gerne, da man einen guten Überblick bekommt aber naja... Jaina 12:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann würde ich vorschlagen, probieren wir das mal mit Baustelle das Monats und nur kurze Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:09, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Dann löschen wir dieses Portal und erstellen ein neues. Ich finde es gut Ackbar, dass du dich für einsetzt, dass hier eine Entscheidung zustande kommt.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:53, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Also ich will jetzt nochmal was zur Baustelle selbst als auch zu diesem Gegenvorschlag sagen: Seit drei Monaten ist die Baustelle nun auf dieser Seite. Innerhalb dieser drei Monate gab es '''keine einzige' Nominierung für eine Baustelle. Gerade in der Zeit, wo sie unter spezieller Beobachtung stand. Wie soll das denn aussehen, wenn die Baustelle wieder aus dem Rampenlicht fällt? Sollen dann genauso viele Nominierungen dort eintreffen? Weder im Wochen, noch im Monats, noch im Drei-Monats-Takt gab es Nominierungen. Wie bereits gesagt, diese Idee ist in der Theorie wunderbar, nur die Praxis sieht einfach so aus, dass den Leuten die Baustelle scheißegal ist. Ich sage es nochmal: Die Baustelle ist tot. Sowohl die Baustelle der Woche. Wie auch die Baustelle des Monats. Zudem die Baustelle des Jahres. Und auch die Baustelle des Jahrzehnts. Kommt darüber hinweg. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Nachweis ' ' ''Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 21. Mai 2009 bis zum 28. Mai 2009 Ich stelle hier mal die Sinn-Frage nach dieser Vorlage, nachdem ich schon gesehen habe, wo sie alles eingebunden ist. So eine Vorlage ist bisher nicht notwendig gewesen und ich denke nicht, dass sie es im Zeitalter von Einzelnachweisen sein wird, zumal diese ja noch nicht Pflicht sind. Wieso werden Informationen in Artikeln in mit dieser Vorlage in Frage gestellt, nur weil ein anderer Autor keine Quelle dazu hat? Man muss davon ausgehen, dass der Autor, der diese fragwürdige Information eingefügt hat, eine Quelle dafür vorliegen hat. Wurde die Quelle bei Eintragung dieser Information nicht angegeben, was man Dank der Versionsgeschichte sehr gut nachvollziehen kann, kann die Information einfach gelöscht werden. Sie muss aber nicht erhalten bleiben und mit dieser Vorlage zur Disposition gestellt werden. Also: Information behalten oder löschen. Einzelnachweise sind – wie schon geschrieben – keine Pflicht und somit erübrigt sich diese Vorlage. Ansonsten könnte man sie überall in nahezu jeden Artikel einfügen. Meiner Meinung nach ein haarsträubender Gedanke. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:10, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Vorlage wurde auf meinem Wunsch hin erstellt. Nur zielt sie einem anderem vollkommen anderem Gedanken. Wenn man Artikel schreibt, in dem Fall verbessert, die mehrere Quellen haben, dann stößt man schnell an Abschnitte, die man zusammenfassen möchte, dort aber durch ein Einzelnachweis mehr Sachen belegt werden würden, als in der Quelle angegeben. Um die unbekannte Quelle zu kennzeichnen, und damit eben kein falscher Einzelnachweis entsteht, wurde die Vorlage von Ben erstellt. Auch finde ich den Namen den Ben der Vorlage gegeben hat relativ passend. siehe dazu Hoth. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:38, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage ist gerade für Artikel mit Einzelnachweisen gedacht. Wenn ein erfahrener Autor Informationen entdeckt, die er in keiner Quelle nachvollziehen kann (vielleicht hat er auch nicht alle), dann kann er mit der Vorlage nach einer Verifizierung fragen. Man könnte statt "Nachweis?" auch "Quelle?" schreiben, aber das ist ja erstmal nebensächlich. 12:45, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Ani. Die Leute, die hier wirklich Artikel schreiben, haben die Quellen. Die wenigen Autoren, die Einzelnachweise benutzen sind sowieso nochmal von einem anderen Schlag (boah, ich hasse diese Dinger). Auch wenn die Intention vielleicht ganz nett wer, sehe ich es wohl auch, dass einzelne Leute Artikel durchgehen und alles was sie nicht kennen mit dieser Vorlage zupflastern. Zudem ist die Frequenz, indem diese wieder Abgearbeitet werden seeeeeeeeehr gering. Ich verweise hier mal auf die WP, denn wenn man dort so ne Vorlage reinsetzt kratzt das dort auch niemand wirklich.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nichtsdestotrotz erfüllt die Aufgabe ihren Zweck. Es ist natürlich klar, dass exzessiver Gebrauch nicht gestattet ist, aber in Einzelfällen sollte es möglich sein. 12:57, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Für uns mag es klar sein, jedoch muss man, gerade hier in der Jedipeida, davon ausgehen nur von DAUs umgeben zu sein.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:59, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das Kopieren der Wookieepedia-Vorlagen scheint wohl kein Ende nehmen zu wollen… Man kann ja wirkliche eine Menge von anderen lernen, aber man muss doch nun wirklich nicht jeden Fitzel an Idee stehlen. Dieser Nachweis verunreinigt doch nur die Artikel und ich sehe es schon kommen, dass sie überall reingepflastert werden – selbst bei Autoren, deren Information man überhaupt nicht in Frage zu stellen hat. Es ist schön und gut zu behaupten, sie werden nicht missbraucht, aber wir wissen doch alle, dass gerade hier eine Vielzahl an überaus jungen und noch unüberlegten Schreibern unterwegs sind. Außerdem zerstört es das Erscheinungsbild des Artikels. Etwas wird offensichtlich in Frage gestellt, was einfach ein schlechtes Licht auf die gesamte Jedipedia wirft. Mag sein, dass so ein Nachweis nicht böse gemeint ist und man nur noch eine Versicherung für etwas braucht, aber man darf dabei nicht den Eindruck eines Besuchers vergessen. Jaina 13:31, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Sag mal wollt ihr es denn nicht verstehen, lest doch erstmal meine Antwort dazu, wenn ich schon der Ersteller der Vorlage bin? Es hat zu 0% was mit Infragestellen von Informationen oder sonstwas zu tun, sondern ist bitterlich nötig, um keine falschen Einzelnachweise einzufügen. Wenn ich schreibe „Bla Blub hat schwarzes Haar Nachweis? und ist ein Corellianer 1“ dann wäre alles korrekt belegt. Schreibe ich aber „Bla Blub hat schwarzes Haar und ist ein Corellianer 1“ dann ist dies falsch, denn die Info mit dem schwarzen Haar kommt nicht aus der Quelle 1. Dann kommt als erstes wieder Moddi und stellt erstmal die ganze Welt infrage, bis man dann schließlich wieder hier landet, wo man doch alles beweisen müsse - ähm ja. :Es ist noch nirgens in einem Artikel zugegangen, dass irgendwer den Nachweis an tausend Ecken und Enden stellt, ohne dass er diesem Zweck dient. Wie ich eben gelesen und gemerkt habe, hat auch Sol den Nachweis genau richtig in seinem Artikel Corellia eingebaut. Zudem, da ich sehr sehr selten auf der WP bin, geschweige denn lese, zielte diese Vorlage auch nicht dem Kopierwillen von der Wookiepedia, sondern ist mir der Sinn dieser Vorlage eben beim verbessern des Planeten Hoth gekommen und habe es deshalb im IRC angesprochen gehabt. Ein weiterer Punkt sind die Einzelnachweise, die doch weniger der Kontrolle des Autoren dienen sollen, als viel mehr einem Leser der genau nachvollziehen kann, in welchem Buch das steht und er es sich vielleicht deshalb kaufen möchte, weswegen es einem höheren Lesekomfort dient. (Da gibt es zweifellos viel schlimmere Vorlagen, die hier am laufenden Band erstellt werden, doch dabei scheint es mir immer, ich sei der einzige Kritiker) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:54, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Sag mal, willst du es nicht verstehen? Intention ist in diesem Fall ≠ des tatsächlichen Gebrauchs. Der Soll ist kein Ist-Zustand. Zudem stelle ich die Welt nicht infrage, jedoch aber gern schlampige Arbeit.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:56, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Danke für die Nachhilfe. Dann macht es gleich doppelt Sinn eine Vorlage, die eine andere Absicht hat, zu löschen. NOT. Außerdem warte ich noch auf Beispiele, wo die Vorlage einen verdrehtes Auftreten haben sollte. PS: Das mit der Welt läuft in dem Fall auf das selbe hinaus. Sonst habe ich ja auch nichts gegen dein Nachkontrollieren, warum auch, ist ja auch meistens korrekt.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:03, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage mag vielleicht ihren Zweck erfüllen, aber was bringt es uns, wenn sie überall reingemacht wird und jeder mitbekommt, „aha, da haben die wieder keine Quelle für“, aber es auf der anderen Seite nicht abgearbeitet wird. Das ist genauso wie mit den Stubs, die wir nun glücklicherweise konsequent eindämmen, wodurch deren Zahl langsam aber sicher rückläufig ist. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, was die Leute vielleicht für ein falsches Bild durch eine solche Vorlage bekommen. „Wenn da schon ein Hinweis steht, wie sieht es dann bei Abschnitten aus, wo gar nichts steht, weder Einzelnachweis, noch Nachweis-Vorlage? Ist das dann überhaupt noch glaubwürdig!?“ Außerdem: Wer Artikel mit Einzelnachweisen erstellt, der ist erfahren, weiß wie es hier läuft, hat die Quellen und von daher ist das hier nur eine weitere Marotte, die wir von der WP übernehmen.--Anakin Skywalker 14:29, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ansich hast du ein Beispiel selber aufgeführt (Hoth), wo möglicherweise es nach deinem Gusto funktioniert hat, auf der anderen Seite aber genau so aussieht, wie Ich, Ani und Jaina es beschrieben haben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:17, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie sieht es denn aus? Ich bin der einzige Stammnutzer der an dem Artikel herumgefummelt hat, womit andere wegbrechen, die es belegen könnten. In absehbarer Zukunft werde ich aber auch andere Quellen bearbeiten und dann den Nachweis? mit einem Einzelnachweis ersetzen. Anscheinend aber immer noch nicht klar geworden, hat dies immer noch gar nichts mit dem tieferen Sinn dieser Vorlage zu tun, aber das wiederhole ich nicht nochmal. Bring mir doch stattdessen mal ein Beispiel, wo es so aussieht wie ihr es denn beschrieben habt. Vielleicht machen euch auch andere Texte in der Vorlage glücklich wie: „Der nachfolgende Einzelnachweis belegt etwas anderes“ oder „Dieser Abschnitt gehört eigentlich raus, da wir keine Vorlagen möchten und somit den Text nicht als "unbelegt" aus dem Gesamtkontext des Artikels darstellen können, weil wir Einzelnachweise benutzen“ ... Aber sicher, wir löschen die Vorlage lieber ganz und belegen einfach mal irgendwas, Hauptsache es sieht schön aus - Och jo, och nö. Dass ganze Abschnitte damit belegt werden, kann man sicher ja mit einem Beispiel zeigen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:35, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Wir verstehen das Konzept wunderbar, du jedoch scheinbar nicht das Konzept von außen Wirkung. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:49, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :@Vader: Du bist momentan der Hauptautor an dem Artikel Hoth und wie es aussieht hast du recht viele Quellen zu dem Planeten. Dann mache es doch so, dass du Quellen abarbeitest und zweifelhafte Informationen, die aus einer alten, nicht von dir verfassten Artikelversion stammen, einfach löschst. Aber ich verstehe es nicht, warum zweifelhafte Informationen stehen gelassen und auf eine solche Art und Weise noch deutlich herausgestellt und präsentiert werden sollen. Entweder man vertraut dem vorigen Autoren, man kontrolliert die Versionsgeschichten nach Quellenangaben oder man löscht das Zweifelhafte, aber sie behalten und dann noch kennzeichnen, wirkt für den Leser meiner Meinung nach vollkommen inkompetent. Wir haben ein striktes Vorgehen mit Informationen, die nicht belegt sind – nämlich löschen. Und man kann hier kontrollieren, ob für eine Information auch eine Quelle dahintersteht bzw. ein erfahrener Benutzer. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:44, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Informationen stimmen aber, denn zu Misstrauen und dem damit verbundenen Sachen einfach zu löschen, gab es kaum/keinerlei Anstalten. Vor allem diejenigen, die doch gegen Einzelnachweise sind, behaupten damit ja indirekt, dass alle Seiten ohne Einzelnachweise nicht belegt und damit zu löschen sind. Ihr interpretiert euch da ein Zeug hinein, was ihr andersrum wieder in die andere Richtung argumentiert. Die Vorlage zielt nur einem Zweck, bestehende (lesenswerte) Information noch in das bestehende Einzelnachweissystem umzugliedern und nicht zu verfälschen. Wenn euch die Außenwirkung von „Nachweis?“ zu negativ für Nutzer zu sein scheint, dann sollte man vielleicht in dem Fall einfach einen Kompromißvorschlag suchen. Einer wäre, dass man einfach einen normalen Fußnoteneinzelnachweis erstellt, dessen Text beispielweise „noch nicht belegt“ enthält bzw. „Undefinierter Einzelnachweis“. Vielleicht bekommen wir dadurch etwas ____ in wenigstens eine Diskussion.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:46, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das die Idee hinter der Vorlage eine Berechtigung hat, bezweifelt ja auch (glaube ich) keiner, das Problem ist nur der "unwissende" Leser. Der kommt hier an, kuckt sich den Artikel an, sieht, dass da ein Nachweis?. Was denkt er jetzt? "Oh, na klar, hier hat jemand den Artikel später nochmal bearbeitet und dabei nicht kontrolliert, mit welchen Quellen diese Information hinzugefügt wurde." oder eher "Hmm... Wasn das? Die wissen selbst nicht, wo ihre Informationen her kommen. Soll ich denen den Rest glauben?" ??? Absicht und Wirkung sind leider meist zwei paar Schuhe. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:18, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Richtig Pando. Momentan geht es ja auch nur noch darum, wie man weiterverfährt. Einfaches Löschen ist denke ich Fehl am Platz. Wie hat Moddi es in seinem Babel stehen: Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof. Ein Kompromissvorschlag habe ich ja zumindestens abgegeben.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:22, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Anstatt diese Vorlage zu verwenden, könnte man theoretisch auch einfach einen Absatz machen. Das sieht vielleicht auch nicht super aus an manchen Stellen, aber das stellt zumindest nichts in Frage. Außerdem wüsste ich auch gar nicht, warum man was fragwürdiges in einem Artikel behalten soll (hat Ani ja schon erklärt). Wenn man weiß, dass es richtig ist und mit diesem hübschen Teil verseht (Wie du Vader irgendwie erklärt hast), dann kennt man doch die Quelle oder nicht? Andernfalls kommts raus, weil man eben NICHT weiß, dass es stimmt. Ansonsten sehe ich nicht, warum man in einem Artikel, den man nur halbherzig bearbeitet, überhaupt auf einmal Einzelnachweise eintragen muss. Außerdem würde ich noch darum bitten, nicht so herablassend daherzukommen und Behauptungen aufzustellen, dass die Andersdenkenden nichts einsehen wollen, obwohl dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall ist. Wer nicht argumentieren kann, sollte sich lieber raushalten... Jaina 11:08, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Weil ihr anscheinend immer wieder ins selbe Horn bläst, kommt mir wirklich die Frage, ob ihr wirklich alle Informationen anzweifelt, die nicht mit Einzelnachweisen belegt sind!? Wenn man mir hier unterstellt nicht argumentieren zu können, wie sieht es dann mit euch aus. Gerade du Jaina sagtest doch immer, dass man mit Einzelnachweisen die Arbeit von vorherigen Autoren in Frage stellt. Nun sind da kleinere Teile drin, die vollkommen richtig sind, da sie auch korrekte Links zu noch nicht existenten Artikeln beherbergen. Soll ich nun eure Linie, die ihr jetzt mal eingeschwenkt habt, zu Ende ziehen? Dann hätte man genau das als Ergebnis, was ihr sonst immer mit eurem Standpunkt gegenteilig vertretet. Dann wäre ALLE Information unbelegt, nicht nur die von normalen Artikeln, sondern natürlich auch die von bestehenden lesenswerten/exzellenten. Zu eurer Argumentationslinie: Aber bald ist diese Information in irgendeiner Diskussion plötzlich wieder nicht fragwürdig, da man ja keine Einzelnachweise verwenden möchte. Wenn du so abschließende Sätze formulierst Jaina, dann sollte man sich nicht damit ausgeben, andere Arbeit als „halbherzig“ darzustellen, wenn man einen lesenswerten Artikel damit retten möchte, da er andersrum abgewählt werden müsste. Das man dann persönlich zu einem bestimmten Zeitraum weiterarbeiten möchte und vielleicht die letzten Quellen noch lesen und bearbeiten möchte, hat dich auch gar nicht zu interessieren, doch sicher sollte man aus Respekt vor den vorherigen Autoren, die ihn immerhin lesenswert gemacht haben, einfach die Information mal löschen. Jo, diese Linie sollten wir natürlich auch weiterführen -.- --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:09, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Und da sind wir wieder und drehen uns im Kreis. Es ist schon eine wunderbare Eigenschaft von euch (besonders von dir Momse), dass immer wenn man meint man hat eine gerade Strecke gefunden, du immer wieder einen Kreisverkehr findest wo man immer wieder schön seine runden drehen kann. Das führt uns aber keinen Millimeter weiter! Und ja, sowas ist eine schlechte Argumentation. Zu deinen, leicht abstrusen, Vorwürfen: Wenn jemand einen Artikel schreibt gibt er unten Quellen an, an denen man nachvollziehen kann, woher er diese Informationen hat. Wenn jemand auch noch Einzelnachweise einbindet, dann kann man das noch besser. In beiden Fällen vertrauen wir jedoch (idR), dass die Informationen stimmen. Wenn man nun jedoch eine Vorlage alá Nachweis? ist dieses Vertrauen erschüttert und man sagt damit explizit, diese Stelle geht, nach demjenigen welcher die Vorlage gesetzt hat, nicht aus den Quellen hervor. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Gilt beim "Normalfall" noch die Unschuldsvermutung bzw. in dubio pro reo, wird mit dieser Vorlage gezielt gezeigt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dennoch wird es nicht gelöscht, obwohl man so nach den Richtlinien so vorgehen sollte. Das ist dann doch irgendwo eine paradoxe Situation. Zudem wird es Leute geben, die meinen diese Vorlage dort einzusetzen, wo sie meinen, es sei etwas nicht belegt, was aber nur darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass sie dort einfach Wissenslücken haben. Andererseits werden sicherlich auch Nachweise? verlangt und es wird nicht abgearbeitet (siehe Stubs, NAs, Unvollständig usw.). Ich hab in der Wookieepedia, als ich den Artikel zu Bespin in seine jetzige Form brachte, mal ein cite an einem Datum angebracht, welches mit der ersten Kolonisierung zusammenhing. Das ganze war ein schlappes halbes Jahr ohne Nachweis. Seit nicht so naiv, als das ihr glaubt, dass es hier anders werden wird. Also wieso nun extra noch was neues einführen? Die Probleme, die damit verbunden sind, wurden schon zu genüge aufgezählt. Solche kleinen dinge sind nichts, was man nicht mit der Vorlage:Ungenügende Quellen sowie der Diskussionsseite des Artikels lösen kann. Zumal die Frequenz wo Diskussionen zu Artikeln hier gelöst werden deutlich höher ist, als woanders. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:32, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Gerade dein erstes Drittel ist falsch, da wir uns noch in der Phase des „stormings“ befanden. Zum anderen bleibe ich meinen Werten und Zielen treu. Desweiteren war ich es, der etwas „norming“ (Struktur) und „performing“ (Produktion) in die Diskussion brachte. Im zweiten Drittel bläst du ebenfalls wieder ins selbe Horn und bringst sogar noch weitere Eigeninterpretationen der Vorlage in die Diskussion herein. Im dritten Drittel argumentierst du mit der Wookieepedia, wo die Arbeitsweise von Autoren erstens noch anders ist wie bei uns beispielsweise, zweitens lenkst du damit weiter von deinem im ersten Drittel kritisierten Punkt ab, denn du gehst wieder aus dem „norming“ & „performing“ heraus in den Schritt des „stormings“. Desweiteren hat eine UQ gar nichts in den Artikeln zu suchen, denn die Quellen sind alle ordnungsgemäß angegeben, der Inhalt stammt also nicht aus dem nichts, sondern ist einfach nur noch nicht einzelbelegt. Zu deinen restlichen Punkten sag ich nichts mehr, da nur weil du eine Diskussionsinstanz zurückgehst, wir hier den Beginn eines Kompromisses wieder untergraben würden. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:05, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Für mich macht eine solche Vorlage nur dann Sinn, wenn auch wirklich eine "Einzelnachweis-Pflicht" besteht. Wenn es einfach nur so ist, dass man gerne die Einzelnachweise hätte kann man den Autor ja auch einfach drauf ansprechen, wofür gibt es Diskus? Man muss ja nicht immer gleich eine Vorlage reinklatschen. Wenn wir aber die "Pflicht" einführen hätte es wie gesagt seinen Sinn, da wir für jeden sonstigen Qualitätsmangel auch eine Vorlage haben. Gruß, Kyle 14:33, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich seh es im Grunde wie Vader und finde, dass die Vorlage ihren Sinn erfüllt, aber ich kann schon verstehen, dass einige meinen, sie würde die Artikel für die Leser in ein schlechtes Licht rücken. Allerdings ist jeder Leser vor allem auch ein potentieller Autor und diesem zeigt die Vorlage einfach nur an, dass er an der Stelle einen Nachweis setzen kann, wenn er bestätigen kann, was im Text steht. Wenn überall Einzelnachweise stehen und in manchen Abschnitten nicht, sieht der Leser außerdem genauso, dass diese Abschnitte nicht einzeln nachgewiesen wurden, was doch etwa den gleichen Effekt haben müsste, nur dass der Link in der Vorlage den Leser zu einer Erklärung zur Benutzung der Nachweise führt, was nützlich sein kann. Wenn ich Artikel überarbeite und nicht gleich ganz neu schreiben und jegliche vorherige Arbeit "zerstören" will, kommt mir die Vorlage sehr entgegen. Als ich beispielsweise den Artikel Corellia überarbeitet hab, habe ich sie benutzt, und zwar aus dem Grund, weil ich die Informationen, die ich drin stehen ließ, eben nicht für völlig frei erfunden halte (was ich eher damit ausdrücken würde, sie zu löschen), nur eben nicht selbst bestätigen konnte (sobald ich das kann, trag ich es nach). Das kann und muss man doch auch nicht immer bei Überarbeitungen (Überarbeitung bedeutet ja nicht automatisch, den Artikel gleich komplett neu zu verfassen, wie sähe es dann aus alles zu löschen?), da das alles hier ja eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit ist, und im Beispiel Corellia hat Bel Iblis dann auch gleich eine Info korrigiert (die übrigens tatsächlich nicht ganz richtig war) und mit einem Nachweis versehen. Es funktioniert also, so wie es gedacht ist. Jaina meint ja, man kann auch Absätze reinmachen, das mache ich auch teilweise. Mitten im Satz geht es aber zB. nicht und das Fehlen eines Nachweises in einem Artikel, der sonst überall Nachweise hat, zeigt dem Leser ja wie gesagt ebenso an, dass die Stelle - wie ihr es sagt - "fragwürdig" ist. Was diese Argumente angeht, der Autor würde durch das Einsetzen der Vorlage "Misstrauen gegenüber Autoren" und "Fragwürdigkeit ihrer Arbeit" ausdrücken (und durch das Löschen nicht?), warum interpretiert ihr überhaupt solche persönlichen Aspekte in eine Vorlage hinein? Die Vorlage bedeutet ja nicht einmal, dass die Quelle zu der Information fehlt, da sie ja unten angegeben sein müsste, mit der Vorlage bittet man nur darum den Abschnitt mit einem Nachweis zu versehen, da dies bei den restlichen gemacht wurde und somit sinnvoll wäre. Mehr ist es im Grunde nicht und mit persönlichen Angriffen sollte hier doch eigentlich nichts bewertet werden, dann wäre ja jede Satzumstellung eine Beleidigung gegen den Autor. Was die Tatsache angeht, dass Einzelnachweise "noch keine Pflicht" sind (was sich anhört, als gäbe es für die Einführung der Pflicht einen Termin), dadurch wird gegenüber Benutzern die sie verwenden kein Verbot ausgesprochen, sie auch bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln zu benutzen, in denen bisher keine vorhanden sind. Das wäre ja unsinnig. Dann werden hier noch Ängste angekündigt, dass die Vorlage falsch oder übertrieben genutzt wird oder werden könnte. Kann sein, sie ist neu. Wenn eine neue Funktion ins Spiel kommt, kann man da immer erwarten, dass sie von Anfang an genutzt wird, als hätte es sie schon ewig gegeben? Das kann doch keine Voraussetzung sein. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 16:35, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Statt zu versuchen mich zu diskreditieren, Momse, könntest du ja mal versuchen meine Argumente zu widerlegen. Ach, ich vergaß, du kannst ja schon gut Argumentieren. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:57, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich meine nicht, dass man die vorige Arbeit eines anderen einfach mit Löschen ganzer Teile zerstören sollte, nur ist es hier verdammt schwer Autoren zu fragen, die schon lange inaktiv sind, oder IP’s, die mal größeren Text ergänzt hatten. Und eine solche Vorlage würde mich als aktiven Benutzer VIELLEICHT anregen noch was nachzutragen, aber wirklich niemand setzt sich besten Gewissens daran solche Mängel zu bereinigen. Das sieht man jetzt schon an den ganzen Stubs, Quellenmängeln und den ganzen anderen Vorlagen. Wir würden nur eine weitere Kategorie einführen, die mit der Zeit überfüllt wird und immer mehr an Sinn verliert. Mir persönlich gefällt es einfach nicht, für jede Kleinigkeit eine neue Vorlage zu erstellen, wie andere es nicht mögen für alles eine Regel einzubauen. Es heißt ja auch Einzelnachweise WÄREN keine Pflicht, aber wir wissen auch wie das in der Realität aussieht. Man verweigert positive Bewertungen und belästigt die Autoren im IRC oder über ICQ. Wenn man sich auf etwas einigt, muss man sich eben daran halten, ob es einem nun passt oder nicht und das werden wir genauso tun müssen, sobald hierzu was rauskommt. Jaina 18:39, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich habe schon verstanden, was die Abschicht dieser Vorlage sein soll, Momse! Ich habe ja auch geschrieben, dass ich geschaut habe, wo die Vorlage bisher eingesetzt wurde. Die Seite der Vorlage hat ja keine Anleitung oder ähnliches, wo man das genauer nachlesen könnte. So, die Vorlage ist also dazu da, Informationen zu kennzeichnen, die ''ein Autor, der momentan den Artikel überarbeitet, anzweifelt. Dieser eine Autor hält die Information nicht zwingend für falsch, kann sie aber nur mit seinen Quellen nicht belegen. Nun arbeiten an einem Artikel in der Regel mehrere Autoren, einige Benutzen Einzelnachweise, andere nutzen die Zusammenfassung im Edit-Fenster und wieder andere schreiben oder ergänzen es einfach in den Abschnitten Quellen. Wie soll nun ein einziger Autor daherkommen und diese Vorlage hinter einen Satz setzen? Das hat nicht mal etwas mit Außenwirkung der Leser zu tun, sondern diese Vorlage ist ein Werkzeug, das in einer kollektiven Autorenschaft so nicht funktionieren kann. Ein Autor hat nur Romane, nur Comics und ein anderer Autor hat nur Sachbücher... jeder von beiden hat Informationen, die der jeweils andere nicht hat. Das Einfügen und Belegen von Informationen wird aller Organisation und Mechanismen zum Trotz immer auf Vertrauen basieren. Ich würde nicht unbedingt sagen, dass die Vorlage dieses Vertrauen erschüttert, aber sie erzeugt eine weitere Kategorie voller Baustellen, die nicht abgearbeitet werden können. Jetzt ein Kompromissvorschlag: Wie lassen größtenteils alles wie bisher. Da Einzelnachweise nach wie vor keine Pflicht sind (und das wird wohl auch nie anders werden), hat ein einziger Autor auch kein Recht, einen Artikel, an dem viele Autoren mitgearbeitet haben, bei vereinzelten Informationen nach Einzelnachweisen zu verlangen. Stattdessen kann man es so machen, dass der momentane Autor seine Ergänzungen mit Einzelnachweisen macht, sofern er Einzelnachweise verwenden möchte, und die anderen Informationen einfach ohne Einzelnachweise zurücklässt. Schließlich ist der momentane Autor im großen ganzen „nur“ ein Mitautor. Informationen, die ein Autor mit seinen Quellen widerlegen kann, werden natürlich gelöscht. Wenn man die Einzelnachweise richtig einsetzt, dann wird genau ersichtlich sein, bei welchen Informationen kein Einzelnachweis dahintersteht. Und wenn nichts dahintersteht, haben wir die Vertrauensbasis, die bei 12.000 anderen Artikeln zum tragen kommt und die bisher zu ganz großen Teilen funktioniert hat. Also statt Nachweis? einfach gar kein Einzelnachweis. Ein Autor, der Einzelnachweise aus freien Stücken verwendet und die Information belegen kann, kann den Einzelnachweis einfach im Nachhinein einfügen. Aber nach einem Einzelnachweis zu verlangen, obwohl diese keine Pflicht sind, geht meiner Meinung nach nicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:30, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Gut Ani, dass du dich nun auch um den Kompromiss bemühst. Aber es ist immer noch keinerlei Anzweiflung irgendwelcher Information in irgendeiner Schärfe oder dem direkten Ausruf nach einem Nachtragen, was eher als Bonus anzusehen ist, da Einzelnachweise momentan noch keine Pflicht sind (es ist kein Qualitätsmängel auch in keine Kategorie eingetragen), sondern sind nur für die Kennzeichnung eines Abschnittes von nöten, den man damit falsch belegen würde. So müsste man deinen Kompromissvorschlag, den ich hiermit gar nicht bewerten möchte, so auslegen, dass die im Fall Hoth vorher mit als lesenswert ausgezeichnete Information aus dem Kontext des Abschnittes herausreißen müsste, um einen wahrscheinlich ein, zweizeiligen Abschnitt zu erstellen, dem ein weiterer normaler Abschnitt dann folgt. Trotzdem gut, dass nun etwas Tempo in die Geschichte kommt, bevor wieder im üblichen Muster die Diskussionen eingeschläfert werden. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:19, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Für dich mag es keiner sein und es mag auch so sein, dass die Intention so war, dass es nicht so sei. Für uns sieht das aber so aus, und das ist das entscheidende. Entweder nimmst du uns argumentativ diese Ansicht, was dir bisher nicht gelungen ist, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht wirst, oder du beginnst damit unsere Punkte einzusehen, was wohl auch nicht passieren wird. Für uns ist es ein Zeichen für Qualitätsmängel und du wirst uns wohl auch nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können, egal wie oft du betonst, dass es nicht so sei. Zudem macht es deinen Standpunkt nicht besser oder glaubhafter. Du gehst auf kaum einen - bei meinem letzten Beitrag sogar auf keinen - Punkt ein, argumentierst aber selber immer nach dem Schema "das ist garnicht so, weil eigentlich ist das anders". Das ist aber kein Argument, sondern nur eine Feststellung, die man dann mit wirklichen Argumenten belegen sollte. Die fehlen dann doch des öfteren, sondern immer "nein das ist garnicht so, weil ist so". Wer dreht sich also hie im Kreis? Nun sagst du auch noch, dass die Nachweise? nichtmal durch eine Kategorie überschaubar aufgelistet werden. Wie will man die denn überhaupt mal abarbeiten? Du willst sie ja immernoch behalten, und damit es kein Zeichen für Qualitätsmängel wird soll die Kategorie wohl aus bleiben. Doch wie behält man da den Überblick? Jetzt, weißt du vielleicht, dass du bei Hoth ein paar gesetzt hast und Sol weiß, dass er seine an einigen stellen gesetzt hat, aber was passiert, wenn nun eine breitere Anwendung statt findet? Aus gründen der Übersichtlichkeit müsste dann ja eine Kategorie her, aber es soll ja kein Zeichen für Qualitätsmängel sein. Aber was ist es dann, vor allem wenn es eine Kategorie hat? Wird dadurch nicht zudem der indirekt gesagt, dass Einzelnachweise doch de facto Pflicht sind, zumal man nun durch eine Kategorie darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass einige Autoren meinen, man solle doch bei diesem oder jenem Artikel welche nachtragen? Siehst du Momse, wir stellen hier Fragen, auf die wir keine odern nur unzureichende Antworten erhalten. Stattdessen fährst du uns an, schmeißt mit irgendwelchen Buzz-Words um dich, erzählst was von "Zuständen" und Oral-Sex (ich blase in kein Horn, sicherlich nicht) und sagst uns dann wir argumentieren falsch, obwohl wir stichhaltige Argumente vorgebracht haben, die leider nicht oder nur unzureichend widerlegt wurden. Stattdessen wieder "nein das ist garnicht so, weil das ansich ganz anders ist". Dann meinst du, man solle Kompromissvorschläge machen, stellst aber selber keine auf. Auf meinen gehst du garnicht erst ein und Anis lobst du erst um ihn danach als schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Tschuldigung, aber das find ich leider nur traurig und heuchlerisch.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:47, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wäre es ein Kompromissvorschlag, wenn die Vorlage nur noch im Quelltext sichtbar ist und der Artikel damit auf der Linkliste der Vorlage auftauchen. Damit sieht der erfahrene Autor anhand der Linkliste oder beim Bearbeiten, dass hier ein Einzelnachweis gewünscht wird, aber wenn jemand den Artikel liest, steht da kein störendes und verwirrendes Quelle? rum. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:06, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das währe ein Vorschlag, macht jedoch nur Sinn, wenn Einzelnachweise verpflichtend währen (was durch diese Vorlage, oder durch diese Lösung quasi durch die Hintertür eingeführt werden würde). Vorlage:Ungenügende Quellen würde vollkommen reichen + Diskussionsseite des Artikels.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:27, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Oh Gott Moddi. Wieder einmal disqualifizierst du dich mit deinen eigenen Worten in der selben Diskussion. Kind, frage dich doch auch mal selbst, wieso ich und Sol bei der Diskussion und der Erörterung Anis Standpunkt wesentlich weiter sind als bei dir und deiner weiteren Auffassung. Dort warten wir genaugenommen nur noch auf ein weiteres Feedback Anis bezüglich seines Vorschlags, dann wären wir im Regelfall am Ziel. :Stattdessen bringst du sinnlose Kommentare zu Kurzantworten, die schon direkt auf Verbesserungsvorschläge (Ben Kenobi 12:45 & 12:56, 21. Mai 2009) gefolgt sind. Desweiteren sagst du, dass Nutzer die Einzelnachweise verwenden, "von einem anderen Schlag" sind, womit du sicherlich ausdrücken möchtest, dass Einzelnachweise in deinen Augen überflüssig sind. Andersrum willst du die bestehende Vorlage zu einem Qualitätsmängel machen, was dein Vorschlag der Ungenügenden Quellen betrifft, womit du aber passiv sagst, dass Einzelnachweise wieder ein Standard seien sollen, da sie ja nun ein offensichtlicher Qualitätsmängel sein sollten. Weiter zielt die Vorlage, ob man da noch hundert verschiedene Sachen reininterpretiert oder nicht, nur, bestehend lesenswerte Information zu halten - dein Standpunkt aber sagt, obwohl du gegen Einzelnachweise bist, dass diese Info dann raus soll. Moddi will ja sein steinhartes Image als Kontrollkraft auferhalten, zieht aber die "Außenwirkung" (Anm:Rechtschreibefehler im Zitat ausgemerzt) dann doch vor. Ani schreibt hingegen, (Zitat:"Ein Autor, der Einzelnachweise aus freien Stücken verwendet und die Information belegen kann, kann den Einzelnachweis einfach im Nachhinein einfügen. Aber nach einem Einzelnachweis zu verlangen, obwohl diese keine Pflicht sind, geht meiner Meinung nach nicht.") und geht damit auf Konformität zu allen Beteiligten, doch konkret Moddi will daraus ein Qualitätsmängel machen, indem es unter ungenügende Quellen kommt, obwohl es zudem nach dem Standardquellensystem alles belegt und sogar als lesenswert ausgezeichnet ist. Dann wüsste ich nicht, wieso ich nicht auf deine Punkte eingegangen worden sein sollte. Zu deinem Beitrag am 13:32, 22. Mai 2009, den ich angeblich ignoriert haben sollte, kann ich dir nochmal sagen, dass kaum jemand direkt seine Infos belegt, wie du es dir hier als reißerischen "Argument" verpackt darstellst. Nachzulesen am 22. Mai 2009 um 14:05 Uhr. Die Zusammenfassung bleibt meistens leer, genauso wie die Quellen nach einem UC eingebaut werden. :Obwohl man falsches Anbringen von Vorlagen direkt reverten kann, stellt sich dein Vorbrechen nur aufgrund von Eigeninterpretationen keinem konkreten Entziel zur Eignung, außer Anis Standpunkt des schlechteren Eindrucks, da das damit beseitigte Problem durch deine "Kompromisse" nicht mal zu 1% beseitigt wird. Daher habe sicherlich nicht nur ich verstanden, dass eine weitere Diskussion, auch durch dein letzten Beitrag, wo man nochmal durch ein verpeiltes Verständnis glänzt, nur noch mit Ani Sinn macht. Sicherlich sind ja auch weitere nicht eingeführte, standardisierte Sachen wie das Quellensystem ein Qualitätsmängel!? Zu deinen fehlenden Antworten sei gesagt, dass Kinder auch fragen, ob es einen Weihnachtsmann gibt, wo sie auch nur unzureichende Antworten darauf bekommen. Vielleicht wissen die Eltern auch nicht genau, was das Kind denn wissen will, denn wenn es den Satz in dieser Form formuliert ("Wird dadurch nicht zudem der indirekt gesagt, dass Einzelnachweise doch de facto Pflicht sind, zumal man nun durch eine Kategorie darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass einige Autoren meinen, man solle doch bei diesem oder jenem Artikel welche nachtragen?") hat man gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten zum Verständnis des Satzes. Vielleicht machen sie auch einfach das hier. Selbiges hat sich auch die Mehrheit hier schonmal gedacht. :Aber durch dein ausgesprochen überhebliches Gefühl hast du ja sogar Ani schon mal einen Weg gezeigt, wie er denn meinen Kommentar auf einen guten, aber verbesserungswürdigen Kompromissvorschlag zu interpretieren hat. Bei deiner lupenreinen Verfolgung der Diskussion hast du wohl auch meinen Vorschlag am 21. Mai um 21:46 Uhr überlesen, der eigentlich den Weg frühzeitig für etwas sachliches ebnen sollte, aber da folgte ja nichts außer der Beitrag vom 22. Mai. Distanziere dich nur weiter vom restlichen Globus weg, ich werde absofort keinen Standpunkt mehr dazu beziehen, da mir der Communitygedanke immens schwindet. Eigentlich nur weil du das Verhältnis von Ani und mir, damit sogar einer dritten Person, mit einer negativen persönlichen Unterstellung diffamierst, hab ich noch auf sowas antworten müssen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:17, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Diskussion mitverfolgt und finde Anakins Vorschlag recht gut. Allerdings werden dann, wie Vader gesagt hat, die Abschnitte sehr klein, nur um zu markieren, worauf sich der Einzelnachweise bezieht. Meiner Meinung nach solltet ihr noch einmal genau überlegen, wann man die Vorlage verwenden sollte. Einer der Verwendungen, die ihr beschrieben habt, war, dass man, wenn man einen schon fertigen Artikel im Nachhinein mit Einzelnachweisen versieht, solche Stellen mit der Vorlage markiert, wofür man keine Quelle hat. Die Nachteile sind, wie ihr gesagt habt, dass die Vorlage nicht abgearbeitet wird und die Leser ein schlechtes Image bekommen. Daher hätte ich eine Alternativlösung, auf die ich gekommen bin, als ich im Artikel Raumhafen etwas ergänzt hatte. Auch dort enthielt der Abschnitt keine Einzelnachweise. So wie ich es eingefügt hatte, bezogen sich die Einzelnachweise nur auf einen Teil der Sätze, doch sahen aus, als würden sie für den ganzen Abschnitt gelten. Meine Lösung wäre daher, dass man, wenn man nicht weiß, worauf sich eine Information bezieht, gar nicht die Nachweis-Vorlage benutzt. Stattdessen markiert man genau, worauf sich der Einzelnachweis bezieht, anstatt einen neuen Absatz zu machen. Um dies einmal zu verdeutlich, habe ich den Satz aus dem Raumhafen-Artikel als Beispiel genommen: :::Oft bilden die Starports ganze Stadtteile und bieten mehrere Cantinas, Kasinos, Hotels, Lagerhallen, Wechselstuben''Der Hinterhalt (Roman)'' (Kapitel 9) und andere Einrichtungen. Dabei können Raumhäfen ebenso im Orbit oder auf dem Planeten selbst angesiedelt sein. Auf kleineren Planeten wurden die Raumhäfen häufig außerhalb der Städte gebaut, allerdings haben sich diese dann bis zu den Häfen ausgedehnt. ::So würde man sofort sehen, worauf sich der Nachweis bezieht, ohne die anderen Informationen unglaubwürdig zu machen. Ich weiß, dass das Design nicht ganz optimal ist, aber es ist ja auch nur ein Vorschlag, um das Problem zu lösen. Viele Grüße, 16:27, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Um den anderen die Chance zu lassen, nur was wichtige zu lesen, möchte ich meinen vorherigen Kommentar zu Ani noch etwas präzisieren, da ich seinen Vorschlag, was ich vorher vergessen habe explizit so zu erwähnen, für einen sehr sehr guten Kompromiß zwischen beiden Seiten halte. Zwar hätte man genau das als Ergebnis, was ich ohne Vorlage hätte machen müssen, doch würde dann wenigstens die Information erhalten bleiben, die hier ja rausdiskutiert worden wäre. Auch Ackbars Idee wäre zumindestens das optimale für Autoren, doch würde dann eine falsche Außenwirkung erzielt werden, da der Nachweis trotzdem falsch gesetzt worden wäre. Da müsste man halt Abwägen, wie stark einige Benutzer die Außenwirkung vorziehen, ich will eigentlich nur noch auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:29, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn ich gerade zu dir 3PO direkt kommen kann, muss ich sagen, dass dein Vorschlag absolut perfekt ist, zumindestens sehe ich das so. Sie zielt nämlich genau wie die Vorlage oben, exakt nur dem Zweck nichts falsches zu belegen. Mir würde diese Unterstreichung alles andere als etwas ausmachen und würde sie allen vorherigen Vorschlägen eindeutig vorziehen. Doch sollte die Unterstreichung logischerweise nur in diesen bestimmten Fällen vorkommen, nicht dass nachher jemand wieder interpretiert, ganze Abschnitte zu unterstreichen. Dennoch sollte man sich für die Artikel etwas überlegen, zu erklären, warum es unterstrichen wurde (wobei wir leider teilweise wieder am Anfang wären). Trotzdem, 1A Vorschlag. :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:36, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::3POs Lösung ist sicherlich gut für die Handhabung bei Artikeln ohne Einzelnachweise. Im Umkehrschluss wäre mein Vorschlag für komplett mit Nachweisen versehene Artikel, dass unbelegte Informationen in ähnlicher Weise markiert werden, also auch unterstrichen und mit Einzelnachweis. Im Nachweisabschnitt steht dann entsprechend ein Satz wie "Diese Informationen gehen nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen hervor; siehe hierzu Diskussion:XYZ#Unbelegte Informationen." Dadurch fällt das anscheinend zu auffällige "Nachweis?" weg und es kann trotzdem eine Diskussion bzw. Stellungnahme auf der Diskussion erfolgen. 16:44, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Diese Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Modgamers und Momse ist doch unnötig. Ich kann euch beide verstehen, denn ich finde Momses Argumentation, wenn es denn einmal eine ist, generell ziemlich eingleisig, und seine Meinung über etwas kommt mit manchmal etwas festgefahren vor. Auf der anderen Seite läuft etwas falsch, wenn man auf diese Kommentare so sehr eingeht, dass die Diskussion mehr das Argumentationsverhalten kritisiert, als sie auf den evt. zu löschenden Artikel oder die Vorlage eingeht. Obwohl ich die ganze Sache noch immer zu übertrieben finde, muss wohl ein Kompromiss her. Die entsprechenden Satzteile zu unterstreichen, finde ich übertrieben, weil da in den Abschnitten Highlights gesetzt werden, wobei es sich überhaupt nicht um etwas besonders wichtiges handelt. Wenn etwas unterstrichen wird, wird dem Wort oder dem entsprechendem Satzteil eine besondere Bedeutung zuteil. Als ich 3POs Vorschlag gelesen habe, ist mir spontan eine Verbesserung von diesem eingefallen. Ob es sich programmiertechnisch umsetzen lässt, ist mal eine andere Frage. Bei diesem Kompromissvorschlag wird die Stelle, an der man aktuell Nachweis? platzieren würde, ein ganz normaler Einzelnachweis gesetzt, der mal angenommen 5 sein könnte. Wenn man nun über 5 mit dem Mauszeiger fährt, dann wird der Einzelnachweis-Nummer unterstrichen, wie bei allen Verlinkungen eben. Meine Idee wäre nun, dass nicht nur 5 unterstrichen angezeigt wird, sondern auch ausgewählte Stellen in einem Satz oder abschnitt. Nur dürften die nicht als Link angezeigt werden, sondern als ganz normaler Text. Erst wenn man mit dem Mauszeiger über 5 fährt, würde ersichtlich werden, welche Stellen im Satz eines Nachweises bedürfen. Eine andere Idee wäre folgende: Man setzt wieder einen ganz normalen Einzelnachweis an die Stelle, wo ein Nachweis? hingehört. In diesen Einzelnachweis wird dann zum Beispiel folgender Text geschrieben: „Keine Referenzen verfügbar, von Artikelversion vom 15. Januar 2009 übernommen.“ Dieser Kompromiss hätte den Vorteil, dass er auch mit dem aktuellen Stand der Technik umzusetzen wäre. Nichtsdestotrotz würde bei allen Kompromissvorschlägen nicht das Argument wegfallen, dass Benutzer ein falsches Bild erhalten. Es liegt zu nahe, dass Texte, wo keinerlei Angaben sind, ungeprüft und deshalb weniger glaubhaft seien, was aber nicht stimmt. Generell finde ich, dass diese Methode hier, bei bestimmten Informationen Einzelnachweise einzufordern, ein Produkt von Kleinkariertheit und Übereifer von einigen Benutzer ist, die sich zudem hoffnungsvoll an die Wookieepedia anzulehnen versuchen. Dabei erzielt die Wookieepedia mit der gleichen Funktion überhaupt keinen sichtbaren Effekt. Weshalb das ganze dann? Wieso neue Regeln, wieso eine neue Vorlage, wieso das Quellensystem noch weiter verzweigen? Für neue Benutzer wird es nur immer unzugänglicher und ohnehin ist dieser Nachweis?-Hinweis nur eine Information für Autoren, und die sichtbare Oberfläche sollte doch in erster Linie für Leser sein, und kein Notizblock für Autoren. Ich bin dagegen, etwas einzuführen, was nur einige wenige dieser übereifrigen Benutzer anwenden werden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:22, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Gut zusammengefasst, doch ist dein letztes Drittel ja genauso festgefahren, wie Moddi & ich argumentieren ;-) Nun ja. Dein erster neuer Kompromissvorschlag dürfte technisch kein Problem darstellen, man müsste allerdings das ganze erstmal programmieren. Dein zweiter Vorschlag ist ja nichts anderes, als der erste Kompromissvorschlag in der Diskussion hier, den ich um 21:46 Uhr am 21. Mai gemacht habe. PS: Das war auch der Ursprungsgedanke von mir beim Artikel Hoth, bis wir auf die Vorlage gekommen sind. Mein Liebling bleibt trotzdem 3POs Vorschlag. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 22:33, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich ist meine Meinung über diese Vorlage überhaupt nicht festgefahren. Ich und einige andere Benutzer haben nur einige begründete Vorbehalte, die von der Gegenseite noch nicht oder überaus unzureichend ausgeräumt werden konnten. Zu diesen begründeten Vorbehalten zählen zusammengefasst: ::*Der falsche Eindruck oder eine falsche Interpretation dieser Vorlage für Leser, die annehmen könnten, dass es sich bei den mit Nachweis? gekennzeichneten Informationen um falsche oder zweifelhafte Informationen handelt. ::*Die Tatsache, dass diese Vorlage kaum mit der bisherigen Vorgehensweise vereinbar ist. Du möchtest lesenswerte Informationen mit dieser Vorlage erhalten, aber sie sollten trotzdem von einem einzigen Benutzer, der eine Quelle nicht hat, mit dieser Vorlage gekennzeichnet und somit in einer Form angezweifelt werden dürfen. Zweifel ist für mich nicht lesenswert, ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser Zweifel nur von einer Person ausgeht, die Mitautor ist. Ich bin für konsequentes Handeln, sprich zweifelhafte Informationen zu löschen oder sie entsprechend umzuformulieren, aber nicht diese Wischi-Waschi-Modalität. ::*Die wohl eintretende Verwahrlosung von solchen Hinweisen, die unweigerlich mit der Einführung einer solchen Vorlage einhergeht. Ähnlich wie bei den Stubs und anderen Nacharbeit-Hinweisen würde sich kaum ein Benutzer darum scheren, solche Hinweise gezielt auszubessern. Zwar sagst du, dass eine Kategorie überhaupt nicht vorgesehen sei, aber das wäre ja noch schlimmer, da die Hinweise dann einfach gesetzt werden, verwaisen und von Benutzer praktisch nur zufällig wiedergefunden werden können. Es sei denn man sucht gezielt nach der Vorlageneinbindung, aber wer macht das schon so gezielt? ::*Der triftigste Vorbehalt ist aber, dass Einzelnachweise keine Pflicht sind, und daher auch kein Instrument eingeführt werden sollte, mit dem man die Möglichkeit hat, Einzelnachweise anzufordern oder offen nach diesen zu verlangen. Da gibt es eigentlich nichts dagegen zu argumentieren, der freiwillige Charakter dieser Einzelnachweise wäre mit dieser Vorlage vollkommen in Frage gestellt. ::Meine zwei Kompromissvorschläge sind nicht die gleichen, sie unterscheiden sich schon maßgeblich voneinander und dass es sich leicht programmieren ließe, bezweifle ich stark. Dein Liebling bleibt also „trotzdem“ der Vorschlag von C-3PO. Wem trotzt zu denn damit... Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich dieser Trotz auf meine Bedenken bei diesem Vorschlag bezieht. Mit C-3POs würden ganze Sätze, die eines Nachweises bedürfen, unterstrichen werden. Formell könnte man aber annehmen, dass dieser unterstrichene Satz, wichtiger ist, als die nicht unterstrichenen. Und das wäre eine absolute, wenn auch sehr nahe liegende Fehlinterpretation, denn mit dieser Form setzt man praktisch falsche Highlights. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:19, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Könnte man es nicht so handhaben, dass der Text nur unterstrichen wird, wenn man mit der Maus über den Einzelnachweiß fährt? (Ich weiß nicht, ob das technisch möglich ist.) Dann wird das Unbelegte nicht unbeabsichtigt als das Wichtigste dargestllt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:03, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Genau das was ja auch mein Vorschlag. Angeblich soll es kein Problem sein, es zu programmieren. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:48, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Dann machen wir es so. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:25, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wie es aussieht, ist von Seiten der Erfinder dieser Vorlage das Interesse erloschen, die Vorlage mit dem obigen Vorschlag zu retten. Jedenfalls sind nun schon vier Wochen nach dem letzten Kommentar hier vergangen, ohne jede Reaktion, der auf eine Umsetzung des Vorschlags hindeutet. Dann schlage ich vor, das Teil ganz zu löschen, damit diese Geschichte zu den Akten gelegt werden kann. Wenn Interesse besteht, kann der Vorschlag ja immer noch umgesetzt werden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:48, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich denke, hier wurde es ganz klar auf den Punkt gebrachtt. Die Vorlage macht unser Image nur scheiße und gehört entsprechend gelöscht. Andere Lösungsmöglichkeiten kann man auch unabhängig von dieser Vorlage entwickeln. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:55, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nun, seit dem letzten Beitrag in dieser wohl mittlerweile abgeschlossen Diskussion ist ein Monat vergangen, wird es nicht langsmal mal Zeit, die Vorlage dann auch zu löschen? 'Bel Iblis' 12:31, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Bevor es zum Löschen kommt, möchte ich einen Vorschlag machen. Wenn der auf Zustimmung stößt, kann man dann ja gleich das Löschen der alten Vorlage (aus den Artikeln) und das Einfügen der neuen in einem Aufwasch machen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir statt Nachweis? etwas neutraleres verwenden, wie z.B. → oder Der Link führt wie gehabt zu [[Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen#Wie benutze ich Einzelnachweise?], wo dann in einem neuen Absatz die Bedeutung dieses Zeichens erläutert wird. Man könnte auch eine Weiterleitung dorthin erstellen mit einem Titel wie "Beginn eines Einzelnachweises" oder "Beginn eines mit einem Einzelnachweis versehenen Abschnittes", damit eben dieser Text erscheint, wenn man mit dem Cursor über das Zeichen fährt, sodass man gleich bescheid weiß. Eine Kategorie sollte es weiterhin nicht geben, da, wie schon gesagt, Einzelnachweise keine Pflicht sind also ihr Fehlen auch keinen Mangel darstellt, der behoben werden müsste. Es geht ja nur darum, zu markieren, was genau man mit einer bestimmten Quelle nun belegen kann. So ist der Zweck dieser Vorlage ja erfüllt. Gleichzeitig sollten wohl weder Leser noch Autoren einen Pfeil bzw. einen Text ähnlich den obigen Beispielen als Mängelhinweis oder Ähnliches empfinden, da darin (imho) ganz klar keine Bemängelung oder eine Aufforderung zum Korrigieren zu finden ist. Wenn man Anstoß an den speziellen oben genannten Texten für die Weiterleitung nimmt, kann man das ja auch anders formulieren. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:38, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Schwere Bodeneinheiten ' ' ''Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 31.08.2009 bis zum 07.09.2009 Ich bin eben durch Zufall auf diesen Artikel gestoßen und war etwas verdutzt: Ersteinmal wirkt er auf mich wie eine bunte Zusammenwürfelung irgendwelcher Bodenfahrzeuge. Es ist wenig Zusammenhang erkennbar. Wenn man mal den Verlinkungen auf die Seite folgt, findet man geschlagene '''drei' Links (davon eine Benutzerseite). Auch stellt sich die Frage der Relevanz: Ab wann teilt man in schwere Einheiten auf? Außerdem wirkt der Inhalt an sich fragwürdig. Ich bin dafür, den Artikel zu löschen, da kein Nutzen für die Jedipedia erkennbar ist. 08:27, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ist tatsächlich eine etwas merkwürdige Seite. Pandora Diskussion 10:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich bin gegen die Löschung. Neu schreiben: OK. Ist schon etwas komisch aber Relevanz ist vorhanden. JunoDiskussion 17:29, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Löschen... Seh da keinen Sinn drin... Schlechet Form u.s.w --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST)